This invention pertains to safety devices and more particularly to a device for safely opening and closing of large sized containers for garbage or the like.
Use of large sized containers for waste materials such as garbage or waste paper or the like is fairly common particularly for businesses and multiple dwellings. These containers are generally open at the top and are closed by hinged lids formed of heavy gauge sheet metal formed with ribs on corrugations to maintain structural integrity.
The lids are hinged along one edge and can be lifted for the insertion of materials or for removal of the material, but are relatively heavy and often are not easily opened. Further, when the lids are only partially opened, there is considerable danger involved if the opening device should slip and the lid be slammed shut by gravity. This problem is worse when the lid is in the process of being closed.
Accidents caused by accidental closing of such lids have been known to cause loss of limbs, or even a crushing of the body of persons involved in some procedures with the container. Prevention of such accidents is certainly a desired goal.
By the present invention, a positive acting opening and closing mechanism is provided. The device can be adapted to many sizes of containers and is useable on containers for any substance requiring a heavy top lid.